Return
by PJO1FAN
Summary: Annabeth moves away from everything she knew including her friends, teachers, and her city. Now she's prying off her friends hands to go back to her home- town, New York City. She has faint memory of New York but when she attends a high school, Goode High, she reunites with some old friends and new enemies.
1. Returned

**Return**

**BY: PJO1FAN**

**I'm still not Rick Riordan **

Annabeth POV

(They're normal people and they're twelve years old)

"Annabeth are you ready?" my dad said.

I finished packing the last of my carry-on and overnight bag. I had packed pictures of me and Percy and our friends. I packed other electronics and books and extra homework I got assigned because I wanted it. I packed for a one-week trip to San Francisco because we were driving there because it was less expensive; we also already booked the really cheap hotels ahead (because I told them too) so we wouldn't have to scrounge for them at midnight. Percy was going to come here before I left and say goodbye and I was still waiting and I was going in two minutes. The door of my house rang and I ran to get it, I opened the door to reveal Thalia, Grover, and Percy at my doorstep. Thalia was trying to act all strong but was doing a very bad hide, "Why did you have to leave me with these two idiots! Why Annabeth, Why?"

"Hey!" Grover said half-heartedly, he was balling and crying, he was a very emotional geek. " I'll m-m-miss you Anna-" he started to cry again.

"Bye wise girl, um, I'll really miss you, um, like a lot, and, um, yah, I'll really miss you, um, nice knowing you!" Percy blushed after stumbling his words,

"Yah you too seaweed brain, you too!"

"Annabeth, Honey, time to go,"

"Bye guys I'll talk to you guys after I get to my house!" Bye guys!" I hugged all of them and walked off crying. I saw them get back into Sally's car and drive off. "Bye guys, I'll really miss you," I whisper so nobody can hear me. We drove off and out of New York.

Four Years Later

I tried to pry off my friends' tight grip and say goodbye, today I was going back to New York where I grew up. What was weird was that I forgot almost every thing from there other than a few nicknames like Seaweed brain, ironic right? Anyway back to the present. Pictures of my friends and I, Check, books, check and so on.

A Torturing Week Later

I finally get to the large apartment we're staying at, I look around the city from our apartment view,

I am Annabeth Chase and I'm Back


	2. Sorry

**Sorry I'm not in the mood for writing and I'll be back in three days, by then I'll have numerous chapters to upload, thanks**


	3. Unfair

**Unfair**

Although it was an apartment it was massive, every single room was large except for my room, I guess it was made for a butler but I got instead, it contained a double bed, a desk, a dresser, and a side table. The entry way to my room was thorough a hallway. Across the hallway was my brother's room; they each had their own room twice the size of my room each! On the way other end of their rooms was a small corridor for the entrance where picture of my dad and my stepfamily were hung, the only picture of me in the house was in my dads safe secretly and of course me and my friends form San Francisco. Straight across from the entrance through the hall was the bathroom; it was beside the kitchen and kind of by the living room. The living room was huge, it was more of a home theater, but I had my own little corner in the home theater that had a 1960's T.V. and a small recliner couch. The home theater had a little snack table and two couches for my step-mom and dad and for Bobby and Matthew. Next to my bedroom in-between the master bedroom and my room was my dad's study where he had his experiments, the master bedroom was huge though! It was about a full quarter of the apartment, the kitchen was also very large, let's just say that it was like the kids T.V. show Jessie's kitchen. Imagine the Jessie show's bottom floor, now times the floor by two, that's how large my apartment, was. But there was such unfairness in the apartment; it was unfair to me and disproportionate!

Let me tell you a bit of history between my stepmother and I. We thought we had it all settled the year we moved to San Francisco, but a year ago before we left she went to the library to pick up Bobby and Matthew when she saw someone with dull gray eyes and mistook her as my own mother and had a large fight with the librarian who had no idea what they were fighting about. My stepmother made my dad believe I was a monster in their way and barely even takes care of me, I usually had sleepovers with my friends instead though. The most horrible part of my stepmom was that she turned my dad against me and made him hate me. Now they give my fifty dollars a month, not for allowance, but to get myself something to eat for my self! I usually went to a cheap restaurant and got a large but cheap meal and saved the rest for the rest of the week, and then I repeat this step until I get paid again. I usually only used half of it a month because I was saving up to get my own place, far away from them. Anyway I was going to enter school tomorrow for the first time! I'm so exited and I can't wait to see the easy homework they have!

My sleep was restless so I grabbed my iPod to see if I had any texts from my friends, there as a couple, but one from my BFF Stacie,

_**TO: Annabeth**_

_**Subject: OMG**_

_**Hi Annabeth, since you've been gone it's been horrible! Danny started to date this one girl that was like a, like a, I can't say it it's too inappropriate, so any way please update me A.S.A.P! Over and out Stacie**_

I texted back knowing at one a.m. she'll be still awake when it's three a.m. here.

_**To: Stacie**_

_**Subject: EWWW**_

_**Hi Stacie! So who this person that Danny's dating, I would like to know who my crush ;) is dating! A.S.A.P txt me back, K? Bi!**_

Send. I usually have to wait about five minutes before she replies. Right about five and a half minutes I see her message.

_**To: Annabeth**_

_**Subject: IKR**_

_**Crush ;) is dating Meghan, that little errrrr! I wish I could swear but no I can't! Anyway what are you doing?**_

_**To: Stacie**_

_**Subject: S.A.U.G.O (such an ugly gross out)**_

_**Her? Why her? OMG having a panic attack /3 heart broken! Although there are rumors about cuter guys here… ;) Goode High here I come! I'm bored and I can't sleep so I'm texting u. what are you doing yourself?**_

_**To: Annabeth **_

_**Subject: ;)**_

_**Ikr that's what Emily, Katie, and Melody said too! I also had a little heartbreak too (for u of course) LOL she is a S.A.U.G.O I hope I'm not to boys ;)Ohm, I'm in my room listening to music on my ear bud-**_

My stepmother comes in so I pretend to sleep with one eye closed and hide my iPod.. What next doesn't surprise me at all, she used to do this every month to check If I did anything horrible to my "expensive" room. She starts rummaging and I turn my iPod screen on low and video her, she finds my pictures of my friends and I, what I didn't notice was that she was holding a garbage bag and threw the pictures of my friends and I in. I held back frustration and tears. She kept going through my stuff. She found my money jar and started to open it, I watched her take out the money and put it in her pocket, in the jar was five hundred dollars, five hundred! I turned on the lights and pounced on my stepmother. She screamed but I muffled her scream so nobody could here her and come to her rescue. I go in to her pocket and take out the money counting; yes all of it, I then reach into the garbage and take out the pictures. I look at her in disgust and say, "What did I do to you? What? If you tell anybody about this and try to blame it on me I got proof. Okay? We clear? Now don't hurt yourself and try to blame it on me I still have proof and I will show it when you do. Now never speak a word. Goodnight, you know what have a good nightmare," I ushered her to her room and went back to my room to review the video, you couldn't see very well but you could recognize her body frame and face putting things in the garbage and taking money. I look at the text I didn't get to see and continue to read it.

_**Ear buds, you know our fav song! My parents are at a party missing your parents (that's what they told me although I know they hate your parents for treating you like this, I miss our almost daily sleepovers boo! **_

_**To: Stacie**_

_**Subject: My stepmother**_

_**So I was reading your text and guess what? My stepmother burst in to my room throwing pictures of our friends, you and I and more! Then she took five hundred bucks from my money jar I spent a year collecting that money almost starving my self if it wasn't for your family (btw say hi for me) thank goodness I got this filmed, I'll send it to you k? One sec.**_

I start to scroll through my videos when I find it, I tap I.M. and it takes a while to send, when it finally sends Stacie texts five minutes later.

_**To: Annabeth **_

_**Subject: That's wrong**_

_**OMG I wish we could of adopted you! What makes you stay there? That's not right! Anyway one last txt and it's night, night for me! Goodnight bi!**_

_**To: Stacie**_

_**Subject: Goodnight**_

_**Kay goodnight, txt me after school, remember that I'm three hours later than you so yah! It's Matthew and Bobby that make me stay, they're so sweet and careless I wouldn't let anything touch them. Bi and goodnight.**_

I put my iPod under my pillow knowing that my stepmother might come and try to delete the evidence.

Once I finally get sleep I dream of this guy that has raven black messy hair with sea green eyes, another guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes (A/N: anybody know what color of eyes Grover has?) and a small stubble, and a punk, Goth girl that had spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes. They looked about the same age as me and they were walking into a school with a title called Goode High, hey that's the same school I'm going to! Maybe I could be friends with them, and plus that black haired dude looks kind of cute… I hear my alarm clock beep and I throw on a grey tank top covered with a lighter grey sweater, I wear navy blue jeans and it's fake tattered. I wear my favorite owl earrings and grab my backpack full of textbooks, notebooks, and some money just in case and my iPod and phone. I make my lunch in the kitchen quietly so I won't get in trouble for eating their food. I slip out of my apartment and walk to school to get there early for my schedule and such. I reach my school and see them.

I'm getting used to cliffys now, I'll update soon, thanks for waiting! Bye


End file.
